


The Obsession

by imnotobsessedyouare



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Laurie doesn't leave you, Michael likes to stab people, Other, Soft reader, crybaby reader, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotobsessedyouare/pseuds/imnotobsessedyouare
Summary: You are terrified of Michael Myers, he likes that





	The Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, or what I’ve read so far, is that the Killer just mysteriously loses their killer instinct and leaves the protagonist alone and just acts human around them. I can’t see this happening realistically. They’ve been doing their job for so long, and just because they see you, they’ll just magically stop? Haha, sorry not gonna happen.

There’s something… strange about being followed. To know that there’s someone just waiting to catch you sends chills down your spine. You never got over it, not for a second. Everything that was happening, or should I say, going to happen, never felt right. Your mind was jumpy and anxious; aware of what was to become of you if you let yourself get caught. 

As you wandered through Haddonfield, your eyes searched and scanned for any signs of life. But like always, you wind up all alone in the shadiest part of the map possible. The autumn leaves crunch softly beneath your feet as you continue on to find a survivor or something that would aid your escape. Rounding a corner, just in plain sight too, was a generator. It sat quietly by itself as no one had bothered to tamper with it, yet that is.

You smiled to yourself as you began to creep over to it and begin the long channel of awakening the damn thing. With a small roar, the gages on the side begin to pump and move. Your small [S/T] hands move on their own as they seem to recognize all the parts within the machine, everything is running smoothly. For a long time, you sat there… fixating yourself with the intricate parts of the generator as you repaired it. When the lamps just overhead flashed on, you stood up. Only 4 more to go and you and whoever else was in here would be free!

It wasn’t till you turned to leave did you see it though... the unmistakable white of a latex mask. Labored breathing came from a few trees back, how long had he’d been there?! This was bad for many reasons; A) That’s the killer B)Evil Within had been charging for quite a bit C)You can be taken out with a single stab D)He’s faster and stronger than you. Your gut twisted at the idea of hanging from a hook, let alone having to deal with the pain of being attacked from the infamous slasher. When he decided to move was when you reacted. 

Run!! Your mind screamed as a thin sheet of sweat built up on your forehead. Nearly tripping over your own two feet, you took off like a frightened deer. Michael simply stared, amused at how much you feared him. How much you dreaded the thought of being taken down by him. There was something that he liked about that. Suppose it be one of the joys of being a killer. 

Or perhaps it was just seeing you so terrified that pleased him…

You didn’t stop running ‘till your lungs were about to give out, the ache in your calves and thighs begged you to stop. The coast was clear when you turned to look over your shoulder. For some strange reason… he decided not to follow. Whatever, at least you got away. That’s what’s important. 

Hiding behind a window, you slid down the wall and closed your eyes. Your heartbeat steadied just a tad and that heavy breathing began to fade, every bit of anxiousness was fleeting and you were beginning to feel alright. Upon opening them, you were met with a pretty gruesome sight. Your face blanched at the body hanging just a yard away from you, looks like Laurie wasn’t quick enough to stab her brother in the back this time. You scrambled up to your feet and leaned on the wall behind you for support. 

“L-Laurie!”, you whispered yelled, her head snapped to your direction and she seems so happy to see you. You begin to walk over to her and lift your arms up to unhook her, “I’m gonna get you down from here”. She closes her eyes as the rusty metal slides out of her shoulder with a wet sound. The Survivor lands on the ground and nearly falls to it, but you catch her just in time. “Thanks”, she says weakly. 

She shouldn’t have said that just yet. Her eyes go wide and she turns to run, it’s too late for you when you notice him. Michael raises his knife, poised to strike you down-- you can only stare, mouth agape. There isn’t a sound that leaves your chapped lips when the cool of the stainless steel knife is buried into your side. You can feel his hands on the hilt, you fall to your knees and gasp like a fish out of water. It all happened so fast that your brain can’t register it right away. 

Your heart pounds in your ears as he sees you begin to bleed out from the hole he just made, the eyes in his mask are visible just for a second and you could’ve sworn you saw something in them. Pleasure. Pleasure from the pain you receive; the pain he inflicts. He squats down to ground level, and turns you on your back. The wound begins to get caked in dirt, only making it worse. “Ah”, breathe out as your windpipe begins to close, you won’t allow yourself to be heard. To scream out. 

It’s as though you’ve been paralyzed, and your side is burning up like it’s been lit on fire. Michael brings his knife up and stabs you again, this time in the arm. He wants to take his time in this before you bleed out and die. Your eyes shut close and you bring your healthy arm up to cover your face rather than try and fight him off. That would’ve been pointless and you didn’t want to waste your time and energy. 

He twisted the knife and you both hear a disgusting snap, he’s trying to get a reaction out of you. A sound-- a cry, just anything really. You start to breathe hard again, like you did when you spotted him in the woods. When you’re ready, you uncover your arm and try to sit up or move. As weak as you may be, you weren’t ready to die. Not now anyways.

You grit your teeth as a roar of pure agony rumbled in your throat, he grinned beneath the mask. You could sense this, and when you met his dark brown eyes you went rigid again. Dark and void of any feeling, the eyes of a man who’s seen and done horrid things. Your own eyes were wide and filled with tears as you felt your life force begin to drain. He could feel it too, when he removed his blade he aimed for your heart. 

Not exactly a quick death, but it wouldn’t be long ‘till you died. You closed your eyes in acceptance to this cruel fate. Your eyes closed weakly as your lips turned into a tight frown, the swiftness of his movements made you jump out of your skin. But for some strange reason, you were still alive. Myers had stabbed next to your ear as he picked you up by the throat, you squeaked as his strong, rough hands closed around your neck. He pulled you closer to him, and-- he shielded his eyes. 

Laurie had come back with a flashlight and she got him good, you cried at the sight.   
“Rie”, you coughed with a pitiful smile. He dropped you and you wheezed for air, when he went to find his knife. You two were already gone.


End file.
